


Severus and the Seven Potters

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Flogging, Gangbang, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Selves, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Severus and the Seven Potters

Severus knelt when Auror!Harry pressed a hand to his shoulder and opened his robes. Taking his cock into his mouth, he groaned when he felt his clothes disappear from his body.

Though he couldn't see him, he knew it was Student!Harry who had slithered underneath him and was now sucking his cock, inexpertly but with more than enough enthusiasm to make up for it.

A swift movement to his left made his eyes travel to Club!Harry, decked all in leather, a flogger in one hand and a paddle in the other. 

He felt a hand in his hair and looked back up at Auror!Harry.

"Don't worry about the others," he said. "I'll make sure they don't leave any permanent marks."

There was a roar of laughter and when Auror!Harry stepped back, Professor!Harry took his place. 

"I bought plenty of lube and condoms." That voice had to be non-magical AU!Harry. Severus would have rolled his eyes. 

Condoms indeed.

"You don't mind if I just watch do you?" Pregnant!Harry said from his spot on the sofa. "My back is aching."

"We'll bring him over to suck you off," Crossdressed!Harry said, straightening his skirt. "Let us know when you're ready to come."

Pregnant!Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his cock, half-hidden from view by his huge belly. "I can't even see it anymore!"

"Looks gorgeous from here," Club!Harry said with a leer. He reached for the placket of his trousers and adjusted himself. 

Severus felt slick fingers begin to toy with his arsehole…

…and promptly woke up. He reached for the water beside the bed and gulped it down, then refilled it again with his wand.

"Another unusual dream?" Harry murmured from the other pillow. "I know how to take care of those, you know."

Severus rolled toward Harry and reached for his arse, still somewhat loose from their earlier coupling. 

"I know."

Harry moaned and tipped his head back as Severus sucked at his neck, already two fingers in. 

"You might want to lay off the curry before bed though."

"Brat." Harry's laughter was muffled as Severus slipped under the blankets.


End file.
